


Nosebleed

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [47]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nosebleed, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Guang-Hong has an accident on the ice.[Prompt 47 – Nosebleed]





	Nosebleed

Guang-Hong loves visiting America for many reasons, but the main is that he gets to see Leo in person. He and Leo have been friends for two years now, but rarely get to meet up. Which is what happens when one of you is Chinese and the other is American and you only meet up at competitions.

But he’s with Leo right now, having come to America with his coach under the guise of practising on a different rink (but all three of them know this is just an excuse for him and Leo to meet up outside of a competition). And it’s so fun, getting to practise with his best friend, talking to him in real life rather than on the phone or over Skype.

Many times as he skates, Guang-Hong finds himself looking over at Leo, mesmerised by how his friend skates. Leo is two years older than him, and his higher level of experience really shows on the ice. He is just an amazing skater, and Guang-Hong often stops skating completely just to watch.

However, skating whilst not looking where you’re going isn’t a good idea. As Guang-Hong discovers when he tries to do a triple flip with limited concentration—

And he lands awkwardly, wrenching his ankle and crashing to the ice. He doesn’t get his hands out in time and his nose hits the ice, and the crunch that follows nearly makes him sick.

“Guang!” Leo yells, skating towards him.

Guang-Hong sits up slowly, blood dribbling down his face.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Leo says.

“Y-Yeah, I think,” he says, wiping his nose and smearing his hand with red. “Just a bit of a nosebleed, I think.”

Leo’s coach gives him a wad of tissues, and as Guang-Hong cleans himself up, his friend rubs his back.


End file.
